Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus such as a scanner and the like for reading an original image.
Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus reads an original image from, for example, an original placed on an platen glass. The original is directly placed on the platen glass by a user. In addition, the original is sometimes conveyed and placed onto the platen glass by an automatic document feeder (ADF) one by one. The ADF conveys the original stacked on an original tray onto the platen glass. If the original is not placed on the original tray, the image reading apparatus determines that the original is on the platen glass and performs reading of the original. If the original is not placed on the original tray and the user is not placed the original on the platen glass, the image reading apparatus starts reading even if there is nothing on the platen glass. In this case, the image reading apparatus reads a white pressing plate of the platen glass as a blank sheet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-194676 discloses an image forming apparatus. In the image forming apparatus, in a case where a predetermined time elapses after the platen glass is closed in the absence of an original on the original tray, even an instruction to read the original is given, reading is not performed. The image forming apparatus determines that the user failed to place the original on the platen glass if the original is not placed on the original tray and a predetermined time elapsed after the platen glass is closed. Due to this, the execution of any useless copy is inhibited.
When two or more sheets of the original is read by the ADF, a user may mistakenly mix a blank original. Further, a user may mistakenly reverse a front and rear of the original. In such cases, a blank original, which is unnecessary to read, is read. When the original is read and stored as an image file, the image file includes a blank original, which is unnecessary to read. Further, the image file including a blank original is stored as one file. As a result, file capacity increases. Also, an undesired blank page is included in the contents of the image file, thereby the image file is configured with decreased readability.
Therefore, it is necessary to determine presence/absence of printing on the original. If the original is determined to have no printing thereon (i.e., the original is blank), it is necessary to inhibit reading or to prevent the blank original from storing in a file. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0271645 discloses an image reading apparatus. The image reading apparatus generates an electronic file obtained by computerizing the read original images in a page unit. The image reading apparatus determines whether the read original images are blank or not for every read page. If the read original images are blank, the image reading apparatus generates an electronic file in which such blank pages are eliminated.
In the image forming apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-194676, when, for example, after placing the original on the platen glass and a predetermined time elapses thereafter to refill output sheet and the like, reading of the original is not performed. In this case, a user is required to open and close the platen glass again etc., which decreases the user's work efficiency. The image reading apparatus as disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0271645 assumes that an original must be placed on an platen glass. Therefore, even if the original is not placed, blank determination processing is performed. Therefore, efficiency is decreased. Also, when a user mistakenly reverses front and rear of the original, the image reading apparatus may read a blank sheet. Therefore, an image reading apparatus which inhibits decrease of work efficiency even when the original is blank or the original is failed to be placed, is needed.